A Journey to Pangea (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Journey to Pangea. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang going on their vacation. Mary Bell: We'll see you guys soon! Jankenman: See ya! Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby: Goodbye! Yuri, Chris and Lucas: Don't forget to write! Bloom (Winx): Let us know how Gardenia goes! Mary Bell: We will! And so, they set out on their vacation to Gardenia. Then, Alexander Fox Xanatos and Moana came up with an idea for bonding with Moana's family. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, let's hope your parents take our friends well enough. Moana Waialiki: We'll work things out together, Alex. Besides, it's our family bonding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I hope you're right, Moana. Moana Waialiki: It'll be fine, Alex, trust me. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Okay, I'll take your word for it. So, they met with Moana's parents, Tui and Sina. Moana Waialiki: Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Tui: Moana, we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Sina: How are you, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Fine, thank you, Sina. Tui: We were just getting ready for our voyage across the sea, care to join us? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sounds good to us, and I'm pretty sure our friends would like to come as well if not too busy. Tui: The more the merrier. So, Twilight, her friends, and their families joined Alex, Moana, and the tribal people of Motunui. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for inviting us, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: No problem, Twilight, we could use extra company for our voyage. Sunset Shimmer: Where are we going anyway? Moana Waialiki: Wherever the wind takes us, Sunset, My friends along with Mickey and I taught my people and my family way finding. You go where you need to be, and knowing when to go back. Maui: Hope you guys for this, we've got a long journey ahead. So, the boats begins to sail they begin their journey across the sea. Along the way, Twilight spoke with Alex. Twilight Sparkle: So, Alex, what's this all about? Alexander Fox Xanatos: The thing, Twilight, is that I'm working on my family bonding. Sunset Shimmer: We hope it goes well for you two, Moana? Moana Waialiki: Thank you, Sunset. Starlight Glimmer: You two have our support through and through. Just then, they came upon an island that was never seen before. Moana Waialiki: Waoh, I've never seen anything like it. Tui: None of us even remembered being on that island yet. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's the Isle of Pangea, many barely survives while some got killed. Spike: I didn't even see it on the globe. Mirage: Let's look for a safer beach to reach. As they reached the beach, Fluttershy could see a Basilosaurus. Fluttershy: Guys, it's the Basilosaurus. Maui: One of the biggest prehistoric whales that eats meat. Alexander Fox Xanatos: They were only extinct thousands of years ago. Tui: And so are the dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals. Mario: Mama Mia! Princess Peach: It's so amazing! Yoshi: Uh, Guys, what's with all the big dinosaurs? With one look, Tui was amazed when they all came upon a herd of Brachiosaurus. Tui: Alex, do you know these dinosaurs? Alexander Fox Xanatos: They're Brachiosaurus, one the spices of sauropod dinosaurs that existed during the Mesozoic Era. Twilight Sparkle: I've done some research on extinct animals before. Alexander Fox Xanatos: People can make a fortune having extinct animals in captivity. Then, they found a whole herd of Columbian Mammoths. Pauline: Look, a herd of Columbian Mammoths. Wario: What do you make of them, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: This isolated island known as the Isle of Pangea were home to all extinct animals compared to the dinosaurs. Tui: I've never seen anything like it. (to Alex) Alex, see if you and Twilight could find a safer place to stop for a few nights. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Sure thing, Tui. (to Twilight) Twilight, you coming? Twilight Sparkle: I'm right behind you, Alex. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225